Our Secret
by DarkDeepWater129
Summary: *Season 2* During Presidents celebratory event at school where all student's must participate, everyone is attempting to hunt down Lelouch so they can take his hat, when Rolo, as planned, freezes the whole school and pulls Lelouch into a locker to hide them, and they end up having quite a heated rendezvous... YAOI LEMON LELOUCHXROLO You've been warned.


**Okay, I shouldn't be writing this, but I couldn't stop myself, I am in love with this couple and there is a PATHETIC amount of fanfictions for them and it upsets me greatly. So here's my contribution. **

**My one shot for Lelouch and Rolo, IT IS RATED M FOR A REASON IF YOU DON'T LIKE HARD CORE YAOI AND SMUT AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF DON'T READ THIS! I MEAN IT!**

**PS. May contain spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass R2**

* * *

Lelouch blinked, his eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness of the cramped locker as Rolo attempted to keep his heavy breathing quiet, their bodies pressed together in what little space there was while outside the whole school was in a riot celebrating President's graduation.

"Rolo, are you alright?" Lelouch whispered softly, pressing his mouth closer to Rolo's ear so he could be heard by his pseudo brother as people questioned where he had disappeared to just outside the locker.

Rolo smiled reassuringly, but it did little to hide the fact that freezing so many people took a bit of a toll on him. He had his hand placed on his chest lightly, this didn't escape LeLouch's observations and before he knew it, Lelouch had placed his own hand over Rolo's heart, to check the rate of the heartbeat himself.

For reasons unknown, LeLouch could swear that Rolo's heartbeat increased at his touch, and he noticed the younger boy's breath quicken and his face flush a deeper shade of rosy red than it already was. Lelouch was not ignorant, he could tell when a certain quality of natural wanting coursed through his body at the sight of his, admit ably beautiful, underling. He pressed his body closer against that of the assassin's, those round violet eyes staring at him with sparkles of emotion that were never there before and this made Lelouch feel a tug of guilt for plotting to kill the boy once he was done using the other Geass user.

But he set those thoughts aside as his hand rose from Rolo's chest to cup the boys cheek before his mouth lowered to those soft, open lips, that took one last suck of air before Lelouch interrupted Rolo's breathing with a kiss, that started out rather innocent until a shock of lust struck his body, seeming to originate from his lower regions pushed him to deepen the kiss. Suddenly, his tongue was maneuvering around Rolo's mouth, reaching down his throat, thoroughly tasting the shorter boy before Lelouch promptly hissed at the feeling of his erection rubbing dangerously, yet erotically against Rolo's.

If Lelouch was surprised by his sudden attraction to the boy that called himself his younger brother, Rolo was positively reeling. Rolo's hands flew up, grasping Lelouch's neck and hair for dear life, his head tilted back slightly as he breathed erratically. There just wasn't enough air, but oddly enough, Rolo was absolutely fine with that, and he even hesitantly rubbed his hips against those that were in front of him, his breath hitching when Lelouch moaned softly.

Lelouch was quick to unzip Rolo's school uniform coat, removing it quickly as Rolo helped in shake it off his shoulders and Rolo tentatively did the same, their shirts quickly following, the heat of their bodies intermingling.

Rolo's lips quickly found Lelouch's pulse, kissing and nibbling on it, his lips trailing from the older boys jaw to his collarbone. "Uuughnn…" the hot moan that left Lelouch's mouth caused a soft groan to escape Rolo's lips and before the younger boy had realized it, Lelouch had one hand on his nipple, twisting and pulling it, making Rolo's jaw drop, drawing his attention away from the other hand, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, tugging them down harshly along with his underwear. The unwanted cloth pooled around his ankles as Lelouch stepped into the circle of the younger boy's legs and hoist them up around his hips, supporting him with a hand to the groin and another on his ass.

"Aauughh ahh hah…" Rolo couldn't help the cries that escaped his throat before Lelouch stopped them with his lips. Palminng Rolo's erection with one hand, the older boy brought his other hand and offered his fingers up to the younger Geass user's lips once he had separated his mouth from them.

"Suck." It was a heated demand that Rolo was all too eager to comply with, his mouth opening to suck the fingers into his mouth and roll his tongue over them, coating them in his saliva before Lelouch pulled them away. Lelouch spread the legs before him wider before sliding a finger inside Rolo, kissing and sucking at the younger boy's mouth as his finger worked against Rolo's ass, the moans sounding in their throats as their lips molded and remolded against each other.

Adding another finger, Lelouch pushed his fingers in and out of his subordinates tight, hot ass, when he felt the boy pinned against the locker wall relax, he added his third finger, scissoring his fingers inside the violet eyed boy. "Uh uwaa... hah…" Soft groans left Rolo's mouth, small trickles of sweat rolling down the side of his face before his jaw went slack when Lelouch curled his fingers against his prostate, his head tilting back as a cry of pleasure left his soft, full lips.

Panting softy, the older geass user unbuckled his belt and tugged at his pants and boxers until they fell to his ankles before spreading Rolo's legs as far as he could, the former assassin pressing his hands against the sides of the locker in order to help hold his body up.

Pushing his erect length slowly into the younger boy was a true test of patience for Lelouch, who had to be gentle with the boy writhing in pain and pleasure just under his fingertips.

"Nngh." Moaning softly at the tight heat griping his rock hard cock, Lelouch nearly began to tremble at the amount of pleasure and intensity until he was finally fully sheathed inside Rolo.

"Ah hah hah hah…" Rolo's panting had become completely erratic, after a few long seconds he shifted his hips slightly against Lelouch's, a silent signal telling his older 'brother' to move. Lelouch took the hint and began to pump himself in and out of the boy biting his lip to hold back his cries of ecstasy that faded in his throat after every thrust to his prostate.

The older geass user took hold of the younger user's hand, intertwining their fingers and pressing their sweat slicked palms against each other as they panted and moaned, kissed and bucked their hip in sync with each other, Rolo's body rising and slipping against the wall of the locker with each thrust as a the slap of skin against skin could be heard within the confines of the small space.

Lelouch reached up and took Rolo's hand into his own, intertwining their fingers and pressing their sweaty palms together as their hips continued to collide at a surprising speed. Rolo tightened the grip of his legs around Lelouch's waist as the older boy continued to buck hard against Rolo's sweet spot, causing dirty moans and cries of pleasure to spill from his panting mouth.

"Ah hah ah ah!" Closing his eyes, Lelouch concentrated on feeling Rolo, his body heat, his tight ass, his smooth skin, his sinful noises... finally opening his eyes to gaze into lustfully dazed violet ones, he felt his control begin to chip away as he shamelessly pounded the boy into the locker wall, crashing his mouth against those tempting open lips, dragging his tongue against Rolo's tasting him as Rolo moaned and sucked at the older boys mouth, swallowing each others saliva, pressing their bodies closer so their chests slid against each other with each thrust. Their tongues wrestled until Lelouch pulled away and Rolo quickly took Lelouch's bottom lip, licking and nibbling it until they began to kiss again.

Rolling his hips up in another powerful thrust Lelouch caused Rolo's grip on the wall of the blocker to slip, but he managed to keep him held up using his body weight to pin the boy up. Grinding their hips together, Rolo adjusted his grip and Lelouch resumed humping the boy, lowering his gaze between their bodies to watch his cock sheath itself inside Rolo's ass over and over again, the delicious heat and friction leaving his thought process clouded in pleasure.

Chest heaving, Rolo could feel himself nearing completion, a white hot coil of absolute ecstasy forming and growing in the core of his being as he breath came even more unevenly as his walls began to clench Lelouch tigher and tighter until finally…

"Le-leLouch!" Rolo's voice rang out in the small locker, causing Lelouch to lose his control completely.

"Ngh, Rolo!"

Rolo spilled his fluids in between their squished bodies and Lelouch completely emptied himself inside the younger boy, the pleasure of the orgasm taking their breaths away and the both slumped slightly within the small space they had.

Slowly recuperating their strength and feeling back in their limbs as well as their eyesight that had become clouded by the white hot intensity of post orgasmic bliss, they began to disentangle themselves from each other.

Panting lightly, Lelouch used his personally handkerchief to clean up the mess they had made before dressing himself carefully and with some difficulty in the locker before helping Rolo dress as well. Pressing a firm kiss to Rolo's lips he whispered against the beautiful, pink, swollen lips of his beloved younger 'brother'.

"This will be our secret Rolo."

And with that, he pressed the used handkerchief into Rolo's hand and escaped the locker quickly, leaving Rolo to grasp at his still thundering heart, attempting to regain his breath holding the handkerchief that held evidence of their new, forbidden, dirty, secret act.

Smiling to himself, Rolo pocketed the used handkerchief and left the confines of the locker, leaving behind the hot air and the musty smell of sex, hoping that the next person who used the locker wouldn't be too upset.

If he was wondering before, now he was sure, he was in love with Lelouch. It had felt so good to be entangled in a hot, dirty dance of passion with the one he cared for, he almost thought of freezing time to enjoy it longer, but that would have been hard to do since his focus was definitely off. Sighing softly, the violet eyed boy grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and checked to make sure if he had any messages, having discovered that there weren't any, he decided to take a seat on an abandoned desk in the lonely classroom.

He made a mental note to thank the President for her celebratory all school participation mandatory party, if it weren't for this event, it would be most likely that nothing might have ever happened between himself and Lelouch.

Looking out the window at the continued frantic chaos of the school, he fingered the heart dangling from his cell phone and wondered if he would ever have a chance to feel Lelouch against him, inside him, again. It was a hopeful thought, full of wistfulness and dejection.

* * *

**Well then… I've surprised myself; I saw this anime a while ago, fell madly in love with Rolo, thought he would be super hot with Lelouch, and created this. **

**Please leave me a review.**

**~DDW129**


End file.
